For She was His to Rule
by iremainsilent
Summary: "When I saw you on the Helicarrier in Germany, I knew I had to make you mine," he said softly as he kissed the crook of my neck. "Please don't," I quietly begged him. "Shh pet, in time you will learn to enjoy my touch," he whispered. Loki/OC. Mature.
1. Chapter One

Hi everyone, this is my first update in a long time, so be nice! Please read and review!

Just a warning, I intend for this story to become quite graphic and brutal. I will warning you will chapters have graphic and possibly upsetting content.

Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter One**

It all began with a simple dream, late at night in the confines of my bedroom. In my dream, I was in a lush green forest, the cold air hitting my exposed arms and legs. I glanced down and saw that I was wearing a short green night gown made of silk. I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turned around. A man stood before me, clad in golden armour with a green cape and his horned helmet in his hands. His long black hair was slicked back and his vivid green eyes pierce my own, making it feel as though he was peering into my soul. He stood there, tall and proud.

"Hello, mortal," he said, smirking.

"Where are we?" I asked slowly, looking around the forest.

"Why dear girl, we are in your dream."

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked wearily.

"This is the only place where I am able to converse with you for the time being. It is not safe for me to be close to you physically…yet," he said as he slowly moved towards me.

For every step he took forward, I took a step back. His gaze was menacing, and even though I was only dreaming, I was aware that I should fear this man and his intentions. Suddenly, I turned away from him and broke out into a run. Finally, after sometime, I looked around me and noticed that I was alone. Thinking I had lost the man, I turned and screamed. He was right in front of me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me close. He leaned in and when his lips reached my ear lobe, I couldn't help but shudder at the feel of his breath.

"I must leave now but I promise this to you Anna, I will come back and claim you as mine. You shall sit at my feet like a dog, filled with loyalty and pride that out of all the women in this universe, I chose you to be my pet."

Suddenly, I found myself waking up in a panic. Checking to make sure I was still in the Helicarrier, I jumped off the bed and pulled on my SHEILD jumper. Looking at my phone, I saw a message from the one and only Tony Stark.

'_Sunshine, get your ass out of bed, Avenger's meeting is in 10. Bring coffee - T'_

Laughing as I read the message, I decided that if Fury was going to call a meeting at 6am in the morning, I would be attending it in my pyjamas.

Walking down the hallway after grabbing a coffee for myself and Tony, I noticed how quite it was. I turned into the meeting room and was greeted by the Avengers.

Nick Fury stood at the head of the table. Steve Rodgers (a.k.a. 'the Cap'), Natasha Romanoff (a.k.a. Black Widow) and Clint Barton (a.k.a. Hawkeye) were sitting down as Bruce Banner (a.k.a. the Hulk) paced up and down the room. Thor stood at the other end of the table, where Tony stood beside. Upon my entry, Tony came up to me, took his coffee and gave me a big hug.

"Hey kiddo, nice pj's," he said chuckling.

"Thanks Tony," I said, flashing him a smile.

Tony was the only reason I was on this Helicarrier. After he'd promoted Pepper and the whole Natasha Romanoff saga, he had hired me as his assistant. Upon being summoned for the Avengers Initiative, he demanded that I accompanied him. Tony assured me that he would protect me like a big brother protecting his little sister.

"Loki has been detained for now in the holding cell, but the Tesseract is still missing," Fury began.

Tony puffed out his chest out in pride and I suppressed a giggle. I looked to Loki's brother and saw sorrow flash across face.

"I'm telling you, this is somehow part of his plan! Didn't you see the way he smirked at me!" Banner exclaimed, banging his fist on the table.

"That as it may be, we must try to extract information of the whereabouts of the Tesseract from him," Fury pushed on, glancing quickly at Natasha.

"I will try this afternoon," she said steely.

"Good. The sooner we have it back, the sooner we can get rid of him," Fury nodded.

I looked to Tony and he leaned towards me.

"Thor is taking him back to Asgard for '_punishment_'," he explained quietly.

I nodded my head as Fury dismissed us from the meeting. Everyone murmured about going back to bed, but I hung back. Soon, I was alone and decided I'd take a peek at the God of Mischief before going back to sleep.

I quietly made my way to the lower level of the Helicraft and managed to slip by the guard that was watching the entrance to the holding cell where the infamous Loki was residing. I entered the room and instantly saw the God in his cell. He had his back up against the glass wall, but upon my entrance he stood up and turned.

I gasped in shock.

"Hello Anna."

I took an instinctive step back.

"You?" I managed to choke out.

"Yes Love. Aren't you please to see me?" he asked mockingly.

I felt faint. The man from my dreams, the man who had threatened me, was Loki.

"How?" was all I could manage to ask.

"Magic," was all he said as he beckoned me towards him.

Suddenly, my feet began to move forward against my will.

Right before I reached him, whatever spell he had cast over me was broken as Tony walked into the room.

"Kiddo," he said cautiously, "What are you doing in here?"

"I – I just wanted to see what he looked like," I answered, dragging my eyes away from Loki.

"It's too dangerous to be in here Anna. I think you should go back to bed," Tony suggested, although I knew I had no choice in the matter.

"Afraid your friend may turn over to my side?" Loki asked, flashing his gleaming white teeth in my direction.

"Don't you even look at her, you scumbag," Tony snapped, as he pushed me out of the room.

"Anna, why the hell did you want to see _what he looks like_?" Tony snapped at me.

"Because Tony, I was just curious. Nothing more, nothing less," I snapped back at him.

He wearily put his hand through his hair in a stressed manner and I instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry Tony, I promise I won't go back in there," I sighed.

"Thanks kiddo, you know I worry about you," he said, smiling slightly.

He ruffled my hair and walked me back to me room. Saying my goodbyes, I walked into the room and flopped down on the bed. I looked up as I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned and saw Loki standing in front of my door, conveniently blocking my only exit. He was dressed in black slacks and a green shirt with the first two buttons undone.

I gasped in horror, crawling away from him on my bed. He walked towards me and sat in the edge of my bed.

"How are you here?" I asked.

"The Loki inside my cell is only a copy of myself. Do you really think I would allow my real self to be captured by the _Avengers_?" he asked mockingly.

I moved back further until my back hit the headboard. I was backed into a corner, and Loki knew it. He moved closer to me and then grabbed my hand, trailing kisses all the way from my finger tips to my wrist. When I tried to pull away, he held it tighter. I whimpered in pain as he locked his eyes on my own. He jerked me towards himself and I found my back being pulled into his chest. He rested his right hand on my thigh as his left hand snaked itself around my flat stomach, holding me tight against his chest.

The hand on my thigh began making swirling motions as it worked its way up. I tensed and Loki immediately whispered in my ear, demanding that I remain silent and know that if I said anything at all, everyone on the Helicraft would die at his hand. My eyes widened in horror.

"You are the most beautiful mortal I have ever seen," he whispered, his hand still trailing up my thigh.

I looked right ahead of me, trying to ignore the reaction my body was having to his touch.

"When I saw you on the Helicraft when I first snuck on board in Germany, I knew I had to make you mine," he said softly as he kissed the crook of my neck.

His hand trailed up my stomach and stopped when it reached just underneath my breast. He cupped it softly, and squeezed it gently.

"Please don't," I quietly begged him.

"Shh pet, in time you will learn to enjoy my touch," he whispered.

His hand that was around my waist began to slide down towards my hips when there was a knock on my door. Loki vanished instantly, allowing me a sigh of relief. I straightened my clothes and open and the door.

The Cap was leaning against the door way, smiling at me. My knees immediately weakened.

"Hey Steve," I smiled brightly.

"Good morning ma'am," he said politely.

"What can I do for you?"

"Tony just wanted me to check if you were ok. He told me about you going to see Loki. You do know that he is a far more dangerous enemy than anyone on Earth has ever come across?"

"Even more dangerous than Hitler?" I smirked.

"Much more," he answered sadly as he turned and walked off.


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to all the kind and lovely reviews :)

Once again, please Read & Review!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As I watched Steve walk away, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and read the message.

'_Meeting with Fury in 10, even I can't get you out of this one kiddo, sorry – T_'

I stared at Tony's message in confusion, but I'd do almost anything to not be in my room alone at the moment. I thought back to what Loki had said about his double being in the cell. That meant he was somewhere on the Helicarrier, able to watch and walk around freely. He could use his magic at any time, and we would be powerless to stop him. But I knew I couldn't tell anyone about Loki. They would all die, and it would be my fault.

Pushing my thoughts aside, I walked to the meeting room and saw Fury and Natasha. I sat down in one of the chairs opposite them, making myself comfortable.

"SHIELD couldn't afford comfy chairs?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why is Loki Odinson asking to see you?" Fury demanded.

I glanced at Natasha, who had an elegant eye brow raised.

"I don't know," I said quietly.

"Sure you do, Miss Reinhardt. Tell me, what did you two speak about when you visited him this morning?" he said, a harsh accusatory tone in his voice.

"Nothing like that, he was just being a creep."

"And why did you feel a sudden desire to see him?"

"I was just curious I guess. I didn't mean to talk to him though. I don't know how, but he just knew I was there," I shrugged.

"Well, we have established that he plans to use the Hulk to break free. We feel that he has formed some sort of…connection with you. Thor believes that his brother can be convinced to stop his plans, but I highly doubt that so –"

Fury was interrupted as Tony walked into the room. Quickly giving me a fist bump, Tony sat down, leaned back and crossed one of his legs.

"Oh please continue. What did I miss, Patch," Tony smirked.

Fury gave him a rather nasty look and began talking again.

"So we have decided to send you in to talk to Loki."

"Whoa, I don't think so," Tony said, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid we have no choice Stark. Miss Reinhardt decided to come along for this ride, and now she must play her part."

Tony sneered at the one eyed man.

"Actually, she's _my_ assistant who is employed by the company _I _own Fury. The only part she has to play is to bring my coffee, strawberries and keep me entertained when I'm bored, which is quite a lot," Tony smirked.

"Agent Romanoff, please take Miss Reinhardt to the hostile's cell please," Fury said.

Natasha got up out of her chair and walked over to me. I looked at Tony fearfully, asking him to help. He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a hug.

"Just be strong kiddo," he whispered in my ear as he pulled away.

"Let's go," Natasha said.

I felt a strange sensation roll through my body as we walked closer and closer towards Loki's cell. My mind was full of fear, yet I was determined not to let Loki get under my skin. We stopped at the door to the holding cell and Natasha held the door open for me, waiting as I walked in first. When I heard the door close, I looked behind me to find that Natasha had not followed me inside.

I gulped nervously.

"Hello Pet," I heard Loki speak.

I whipped around to face him, and sat in a chair.

"You wanted to talk to me," I spoke lowly.

"If I knew it was this easy to get you alone, I would have done it much earlier than now," he said, baring his white teeth at me.

"We aren't alone," I pointed out, directing his gaze to the cameras in the more.

"We will be sooner enough," he mused.

"Why did you allow yourself to be captured Loki?"

"Why wouldn't I, Love? I get to meet new people, see new places, and most of all, I get to see you," he said, giving me a small smile.

Geez, he really was putting on the charms. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Do I make you nervous?" Loki asked.

"No," I said, looking away from him.

"I think I do Pet. You are so limited by these people who will only hold you back," he said, walking up to the glass, "You could be great Anna, you could be so much…_more_."

"Is that what you tell all your Asgardian sluts?" I asked, thinking of Tony and I knowing him would be proud that I bit back.

Loki hissed at me, and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"I will teach how to speak to me properly when I am released. You obviously need to be taught some manners."

"I think I should go," I said, trying not to show my fear.

"Will you come back to me soon, Love?"

I shook my head and high tailed it out of there. I leaned against the heavy doors and sighed, rubbing my temples to soothe my mind.

This Loki, he certainly was something else.

* * *

Tony watched as Anna entered the holding cell. He was extremely pissed that Fury would put her; an innocent civilian, into Loki's firing line. Tony had demanded that he be allowed to watch and observe the interaction of the God and his Anna. She was the little sister he'd never had, and he would be damned if this…this asshole would hurt her.

"_I think I do Pet. You are so limited by these people who will only hold you back," he said, walking up to the glass, "You could be great Anna, you could be so much…more." _Tony heard him say to Anna. Anna's petrified face told Tony that she had to leave. He had never seen her so scared and vulnerable.

He should never have asked her to come here with him.

Had he known what SHIELD would do, the lengths that they would go to, he would have given them the middle finger and walked away. And now Anna was being used as bait, hung just above Loki's reach.


	3. Chapter Three

This is somewhat of a small chapter, just to build up to the next one.

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they definitely help spur me on!

Please be so kind as to **Read & Review**!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Talking to Loki's doppelganger was just as terrifying _and_ exhausting as talking to the real Loki.

In an effort to avoid my room, I headed to the kitchen. I had made myself a sandwich and was staring out of one of the few windows when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I instinctively flinched, expecting the worst. I turned to find Thor, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I am sorry for frightening you, Miss Anna, it was not my intention to do so," Thor said.

"It's not your fault," I sighed, "I'm just a tad jumpy at the moment."

Most are when they first face my brother. He knows all too well the affect he has on others, and so uses it to his advantage," Thor said sadly.

I nodded my head as I understood him all to well.

Thor sat down beside me and gazed out the window.

"I wish my brother would stop this madness. He feels that he has been cruelly wronged and is taking it out on Midgard, the world I swore to protect."

"Was he…has he always been like this?" I asked hesitantly.

Thor sighed and turned his face to mine.

"Loki has always been a prankster. But his trickery was always made in jest. I never would have believed that he would intentionally hurt the people he cared for. He would never have turned his back on his friends and family. The Loki you have met today is not the real Loki, not really."

_'Yeah,' _I thought to myself, _'it's a doppelganger Loki.'_

"But he feels betrayed as he found out that he was not who he thought he was. But I do not see him for any less than my brother. Loki and I, when we were just young lads, would always run around rampant, laughing and playing together. But we always did everything together as a team. I miss the old days," Thor said nostalgically.

"Has anyone told him this?"

"I have tried my hardest to make him listen, Miss Anna. But I wanted to talk to you especially as it seems that Loki has taken an interest in you."

_'Hooray for me,' _I thought bitterly.

"He doesn't care about me Thor, he is only interested in scaring me to death," I blatantly told him.

"Nay young one, he is testing you to see how much you care. I fear my brother has not yet felt love towards another being, not in a romantic way at least. He tests you to see how worthy you are of him."

"Well, that's just fucked! He is the one who most definitely doesn't deserve me!" I shouted, my anger rising up inside me.

"Anna, I do not wish to offend you. That is just how _my brother_ thinks, not I," Thor defended himself as he stood from his chair.

I stood too, making the decision to tell Tony what Thor had said. He would know exactly what to do…hopefully.

* * *

"Worthy?" Tony exclaimed, "He isn't even worthy enough to look at you, let alone _love you_!"

"I know Tony, that's what I pretty much implied."

I was sitting in the lab as Tony and Bruce worked out how to find the Tesseract.

"Maybe he's lonely," Bruce shrugged.

"I'll buy him a blow up doll then," Tony huffed.

I laughed, imagining Tony explaining to Loki _what _a blow up doll was used for. Tony smiled at me. I took a strawberry and took a bite of the end.

"Anything I can help with?" I offered.

"You're already helping sunshine, we've been extremely bored lately," Tony laughed.

"We can't locate the Tesseract unless they actually us it. The last time that happened was in Germany, and instead we found _that_ psycho," Bruce said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Lucky us," I muttered.

Suddenly, the emergency alarm went off.


	4. Chapter Four

"_INTRUDER ALERT, DECK 3, INTRUDER ALERT", _the helicarrier's sirens yelled.

I looked to Tony who had already sprang into action, his Ironman suit looked like it was being put together by an invisible being as he stood there.

"Kiddo, don't do anything stupid, and don't go looking for Reindeer Games," he commanded before literally jetting off.

Natasha ran in, telling me to go to my room and wait there for further instruction.

I wouldn't have ran off, but the ground beneath Bruce and Natasha had caved in, and there was no way in hell I was sticking around. Plus, Natasha could definitely look after herself.

* * *

As I ran from the lab, I saw Thor heading towards Loki's prison cell, smacking Loki's peons with Mjolnir. Side stepping the unconscious guys, I followed Thor into Loki's jail room. I felt the helicarrier's shudder and dip before my feet, and I stumbled into the room. I clutched the door frame and looked up.

Loki was standing there with a smirk across his face, standing just outside his cage. Thor jumped at him and that's when I saw it. The Loki there, for just one fraction of a second, looked transparent.

"Thor, it's his double," I screamed, all but too late.

I watched in horror as Thor became trapped in the cage, whilst the real Loki walked out to face his brother.

"Are you ever going to stop falling for that?"

"Brother, there is still time to stop this madness! Come home with me, and we shall put this all behind us!"

"I still have…business to attend to," Loki snarled, looking over to me.

Oh shit, I'd forgotten to he could so obviously see me. As I went to turn and run, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw a man in tactical gear, holding me firmly where I was. The glint in his eye told me not to try anything stupid.

Loki walked towards the control panel, gently brushing his fingers in the big red button.

"You know, they think we're gods, that we're indestructible. But that's not quite true, is it?" he said as he reached out to press a button on the panel.

Thor screamed his name, bashing his hammer on the glass of the cage.

"Tut, tut…acting like a wild animal will get you nowhere."

Suddenly, Coulson runs in with this crazy looking gun in his hand, pointing straight at Loki.

"Like it? We created it from the scraps of the Destroyer you sent to Earth 2 years ago," Coulson smirked.

Suddenly, Loki teleported behind Coulson and stabbed him in the back with his staff. I screamed and ran to Coulson, putting my hand over the wounded in a desperate and futile attempt to stop the bleeding.

Coulson coughed up some blood and then spoke to Loki.

"You're going to lose, you know?"

Loki spun around from the control panel.

"Am I?"

"It's in your nature," Coulson smirked.

"You're heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky…where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction," Coulson spouted, as he aimed the destroyer gun and Loki and fired.

Loki was blasted through the wall.

"So that's what it does," Coulson remarked, before passing out.

Loki stood from the pile of rubbled and walked over to the control panel with no hesitation.

He pressed the button.

I closed my eyes as I heard a whoosh. I looked back to Thor to see that he was no longer there. Loki walked over to me and grabbed my arm.

"You're a cruel monster, get off me!" I screamed, hoping somehow Tony would hear me.

"Now darling," he purred at me whilst dragging me across the room, "I really do wish you would quieten down."


	5. Chapter Five

Loki pushed me into a seat on the plane and motioned to the pilot to begin our departure. I looked around the plane in a panicked, frantic way to escape as Loki leaned down and clipped in my seat belt. He sat opposite me, giving me a devilish grin.

"There is nowhere to escape to my dear Anna," he said, almost laughing.

I felt my eyes well up with tears and my heart was beating fiercely with fear. Loki placed handcuffs around my wrists, sighing as he did so.

"I wish I did not have to contain you as such, but we all know how…ferocious you can get," he said to me, although it sounded like he was talking to himself.

He turned his head away from me and I let a secret tear fall down my cheek. Coulson was dead, I didn't know what had happened to the others and I was held captive by a man who had not only tormented me in my waking life, but also in my dreams. Tony will notice I'm missing, he will come after me and then I'll be safe and sound. Hopefully on solid ground too.

As if he could hear my thoughts, Loki turned to face me.

"My dear, the man of iron will not help you. He will have so many other things to think about, so many other people to save, he will forget you. You are mine now, Anna, which won't be a bad thing if you behave."

"What do you mean by behave? Do you want me to bow down to you, maybe even throw myself at you? Because you can go get fucked if you think that's what I'll do."

I saw a flash of anger in his eyes before the back of his hand hit my cheek, just under my right eye. My head snapped to the side and collided with the wall behind me. My body strained against the belt that held me in the chair. I instantly felt a fear rise up inside myself that I had not felt before. Is he going to kill me? Did I go too far this time?

"It is not wise to anger me Anna, for I could do so much more harm to you than that," he said.

I felt him touch my cheek and suddenly I began to feel dizzy and woozy. I closed my eyes and drifted off, hoping this was all just a bad dream.

* * *

I woke up in a bed that was not my own. I could hear people elsewhere talking in soft, low voices. I felt my cheek, and winced when I felt pain travel through my skin.

My head whipped to the door as I heard it creek open. Loki stalked into the room, a snarl plastered on his face. He looked at me and then turned away, standing in front of the fireplace that magically came roaring to life.

"I see you are awake."

"Yeah," I muttered, not wanting to say too much just in case he took his anger out on me. _Again.  
_

I swung my legs off the bed and let my feet touch the cold floor. I was dressed in a green silk nightgown which came about mid-thigh.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked softly, half hoping he wouldn't hear me.

He turned and faced me. I saw his eyes travel up my legs and past my chest. It felt worse than the time I'd caught Tony having a perve on me.

"I'll do whatever I want to you, and then leave you begging for more."

I felt like he was staring into my soul. I looked down at the ground, hoping he would leave the room. But I heard his footsteps come closer to the bed and then his shoes came into my focus. I looked up at him. I met his stare with a curious look on my face. Then I had a thought. WWTSD…What Would Tony Stark Do? I knew the answer, he'd kick Loki's ass.

As Loki went to touch my face, I curled my hand into a fist and landed a blow to his stomach. The shock probably pushes Loki back more than the actual punch. He reeled back which made a path for me to escape. I ran for a door, threw it open and launched my body inside, locked the door as I slammed it shut. Then I looked around at my surroundings. Out of all the places I could've have escaped to, I had locked myself into _a bathroom.  
_

I pressed my ear against the door to see if I could hear him on the other side. It was totally silent. Suddenly, the door ripped itself off its hinges and I fell forward, landing at Loki's feet. I sobbed and screamed as he grabbed my hair and began dragging me to the bed. I felt myself being flung onto the bed and breathed in hard when I landed. His hand found its way into my hair again. He grabbed it and pulled my face so close to his, I could feel his breathe wash over me.

"Why are you so difficult?" he whispered.

"Because I'm human," I answered defiantly.

"That is of no consequence, you will learn to obey me."

He let go of me and I fell back onto the bed. Then he started to remove the armour he always wore and my whole body froze. He left his white shirt on, which was half buttoned, and the loose black pants he wore under his armour.

"My dear Anna, I am a God and you will treat me as such. Now, come over here and get on your knees."

* * *

**FYI: I'm planning on the next chapter being very M Rated!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hi all! So this offically is a smutty chapter. I generally don't do them, so any feedback on what you liked or what you felt I could have done better at is much appreicated! I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

My eyes grew wide at his request and my jaw dropped. I shook my head as I began to shift myself away from Loki. He grabbed my ankle and pulled me towards himself. I landed on the floor beside the bed. My dress had slid up my legs and gathered at my hips.

"Do you not remember this nightgown?"

I looked down and realised that this was the dress I'd been wearing in the dream where I had first encountered him.

"Now darling, are you going to get on your knees or am I going to have to force you?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

I did as he asked and got on my knees. The cold hard floor felt like I was kneel on concrete.

His hand caressed my cheek as I looked up at him. He had a gentle, dare I say caring, expression on his face and his voice was soft when he spoke.

"I will spare the man of iron, maybe even all the others as well, if you willingly give yourself to me."

I felt a tear run don my cheek. Loki caught it with his finger tip.

"You won't win this war," I said, my voice cracking.

"I think you are mistaken there, love. But why take the risk? What if I _do _win this war? How do you think your precious Avengers would fair then?"

I looked down at my hands to see they were trembling. What if he did win? With my eyes still cast downwards, I asked why he had chosen me.

"Because Anna, I felt your presence as soon as I took my first step into that abominable Helicarrier. You are so different to all these other mortals. You are…unique, and I have an appreciation, I suppose you could say, of the unique. Now, I think we have delayed enough. _Will you give yourself to me_?"

I didn't want Tony to die. I didn't want the others to die. Then I started to doubt myself. What if we _didn't _win? Loki would still keep me as his plaything, but I would have doomed the others to certain death.

"Ok," I whispered so softly I almost couldn't hear myself speak.

Loki took a hold of my hands and put them to the waist band of his pants.

"Remember Anna, you chose this," he said as he let his pants fall to the ground.

I looked away and closed my eyes.

"Look at me," he demanded.

I looked up at him. His green eyes sparkled as he magically dimmed the lights. My hands were still on his waist. One of his hands travelled to the back of my head and grabbed a fist full of hair. His other hand took a hold of my hand and slowly, agonisingly, placed it on his member.

"You may begin," he said, smirking at me.

I slowly began sliding my hand up and down his cock, trying not to look. His hand grabbed my chin and swiftly turned it see I saw his long hard member pointing at me, as if raised to salute my efforts. I could feel his gaze upon me as his hand rested on my shoulder.

"Now, be a good girl and open your mouth."

Terror etched itself on my face as he rammed his cock inside my mouth and I choked on the length as his hand kept my head firmly in place. Yet another tear escaped and dripped down my cheek.

He began forcefully pushing my head back and forth along his cock. I could taste his pre cum, warm and salty. I grabbed the base and began gliding my hand up and down where my mouth couldn't reach. He moaned and pulled on my hair. I used my tongue to massage his tip. He suddenly ripped my head away from him.

"Get on the bed," he panted.

I got up and sat on the bed. He pushed me onto my back and joined me. He tugged over my underwear and ordered me to take off the nightgown. I did as he told me to, and then he snatched the nightgown out of my hand and threw it behind him. He then undressed himself fully. His chest and toned stomach was pale and smooth. His eyes travelled up my body and rested on my breasts. His hand slid up my leg, up my stomach until it reached its destination.

He lightly swirl his finger along my breast until he reached my nipple. I let out a gasp as he pinched it. Soon, both my nipples were erect. He grinned as he lowered his mouth onto my nipple and began it suck it. Despite my best efforts, my back arched, pressing my naked body against his. His hand travelled to my other nipple, pinching and twisting it. I moaned softly, unable to help myself.

He then backed away and used his hands to spread my legs open.

I was wet. I looked away, ashamed that I had allowed him to turn me on. His finger brushed against my clit and I held my breath. He then began to tease my pussy and I moaned when his finger slid inside me. As he began finger fucking me, he lowered his head and flicked my clit with his tongue.

I was on the edge of orgasm.

"OH, Loki, please stop," I started screaming.

His body stilled. His head rose and his eyes met mine. Then a feral grin spread across his face and he flipped me onto my stomach.

"Get on your hands and knees," he commanded.

I did as I was told and shivered when I felt the tip of his cock align itself with my entrance.

Then he thrust himself inside me. I moaned loudly, hoping that there was no one standing outside the bedroom door. He stopped so I could adjust to his size. He placed his hands onto my hips. I was so switched on, my lust filled body betrayed my frazzled, overworked mind as I began to try and move my hips.

"Love, am I assuming you are enjoying yourself," he whispered lustfully into my ear.

I whimpered in response.

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

I nodded.

"I need a response Anna."

"Yes, yes, I want you to fuck me," I moaned.

"Do you _need_ me to fuck your tight, wet pussy?"

"Yes, Loki, I need you to, fuck me!" I cried out as he pulled out and thrust himself deep inside of me.

I moaned and screamed. He kept thrusting deep and hard inside me. His hand wound itself into the hair and pulled my hair back. I could feel his hips smacking against my backside as he went faster and faster.

I could feel my pussy start to tingle with pleasure.

"Scream my name," he demanded.

"Loki, oh god, Loki!" I began screaming, my hands fisting the sheets.

Our pace hastened and Loki moaned deeply as his hot seed spilled into my pussy. I screamed as my orgasm vibrated through my whole body. Loki collapsed on top of me, his sweaty and hot chest pinning me to the bed. I could feel his seed drip onto the sheets.

Loki lifted himself off of me and the withdrawal of his cock left me feeling strangely empty. I turned my head to look at him to see a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you for accommodating my needs, love. You are quite the tasty little whore, aren't you?" he said as he magicked clothes onto himself and left the bedroom.

I felt like I had been slapped in the face. I processed his comment, and then broke down on the bed whilst clutching the blankets, covering my naked torso.

He really was a monster.


End file.
